<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Anniversary by Aeqour_Florus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198328">First Anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeqour_Florus/pseuds/Aeqour_Florus'>Aeqour_Florus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Boys' Love, Karaoke, M/M, Shounen-ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeqour_Florus/pseuds/Aeqour_Florus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was in nyrn week and I forgot that I had posted it before but I won't delete it for now. I'll post the other two later</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was in nyrn week and I forgot that I had posted it before but I won't delete it for now. I'll post the other two later</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayuta and Ren started dating and tomorrow will be their 1st anniversary. Ren was planning to go stargazing with Nayuta, but Nayuta wanted to go to a specific karaoke for Ren.</p><p>"Nayuta-kun?" Ren asked as he stared at his boyfriend looking intensely at his phone</p><p>"Ah. What?" Nayuta replied</p><p>"What do you want to do with our anniversary?" Ren asked</p><p>"Um? What do you want to do?" Nayuta asked back</p><p>"I wanted to go stargazing together." Ren replied with stars shining in his eyes</p><p>"Well, I don't want only me to have fun so what do you want to do Nayuta-kun?" Ren added</p><p>"I don't have anything I want to do, but can we go to a karaoke? I found one that suits you." Nayuta kun replied</p><p>"But before that let's go shopping so we can do more bonding." Ren said</p><p>"Okay okay" Nayuta replied</p><p>After that they both got home and prepared the clothes they will wear tomorrow. It was their first so it was very nerve-wracking but also very exciting. They didn't got the chance to do other stuffs other than prepare themselves.</p><p>"Nayuta. Did you make reservations for the special karaoke you planned to go with Nanahoshi-kun?" Kenta asked</p><p>"Ah. I forgot. Fuck!" Nayuta cursed</p><p>"Don't worry I already made one it will be at 3pm so you could have a little stroll first." Kenta said</p><p>"Thank you, Satozuka!" Nayuta said while leaving the front door<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>"Ren-kun do you remember where the stargazing will happen?" Banri asked</p><p>"Yes yes I remember." Ren answered</p><p>"Well then, have a good time with Nayuta" Banri said while wavinf bye</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>"Ren!" Nayuta called</p><p>"Oh! Nayuta-kun." Ren greeted</p><p>"Did you wait long? Sorry I'm late." Nayuta said sorry to Ren</p><p>"No no. I just got here too." Ren lied, he was there twenty-minutes ago</p><p>"Well then shall we go have some fun?" Ren added while extending his right arm to reach Nayuta.</p><p>They explored the whole mall, bought clothes, bought things for their bands. Ren brought a starfive figurine because he said that it's a limited edition one. Nayuta looked at his phone he saw that it's near 14:00 so he quickly grabbed Ren and rushed into the 'special' karaoke. When they got to the karaoke, and Nayuta showed the online ticket to the one in the front desk. They were escorted to the room. The room was filled with Star Five! Ren has stars in his eyes and he looked so excited.</p><p>"Nayuta-kun? Are we gonna stay here?" Ren asked</p><p>"Yes. I know you like this stuff." Nayuta answered</p><p>Ren immeadiately entered the room with stars still in his eyes, he admired everything about the room and he found 5 plushies representing each color. Ren and Nayuta then ordered something they could eat in the karaoke. After that Nayuta challenged Ren to have a sing-off in the karaoke. In the end Ren stood no chance to Nayuta, Nayuta always gets 99 in the screen, that leads Ren thinking that the thing is broken. They had lots of fun. Ren looks at the clock in the karaoke room Ren saw it's 18:20 already so he hurried Nayuta and goes ti the planetarium. The planetarium is not that far from the mall but it's place is a little high. The planetarium opens it's roofs at exactly 20:00 they were suprised there is no people there like they are only two of them inside.</p><p>"Ren." </p><p>"Nayuta-ku-" Nayuta kissed Ren they are under the thousands of stars watching them. It looked heavenly, the stars shining while their kiss is deepening.</p><p>"I love you, Nayuta-kun"</p><p>"I love you more, Ren" </p><p>They smiled at each other then continued kissing. They were happy with their first anniversary being like this, in fact both of them wished that every anniversary will be like this.</p><p>~T H E  E N D~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>